


Her Dreaming City

by spicedscribbles



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, LadyNoir - Freeform, Ladybug - Freeform, One-Shot, Romance, Short, description, simple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 15:00:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5590630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spicedscribbles/pseuds/spicedscribbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ladybug and Chat Noir spend a quiet night on a rooftop in a Paris tucked in the blanket of winter. One-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her Dreaming City

**Author's Note:**

> My first thing on here! Enjoy.

Paris was alive, its lights dancing together to form a pattern of warm blues and deep yellow hues. The sky was a deep black mixed with the colors of the ocean’s depths, the clouds joining together to make a shroud of winter hover over the illuminated city.

The city was dreaming. Small snowflakes had begun to float down, clinging to buildings, windowsills and glass alike. It dotted the ground with its icy reach, spreading across Paris like the sea when it touches the sand. The soft winter wind blew the opaque flakes into the air with a frigid gust, the flickering streetlights misted by the incoming frost.

She stood above it all, quietly breathing it all in. 

It was hers.

The soft lights, a blur of color and illumination, all blended together to make a serene canvas of dreaming.

It was hers.

The flakes, hovering in the sky for but a moment, sliding along the ground in an icy huddle.

It was hers.

The snow-capped rooftops, the night embracing the buildings in its darkness.

It was all hers.

She breathed it in. It was her city. She could protect it.

Just not alone.

She turned to her left, where the masked boy who accompanied her extended a hand out into the night.

Snowflakes sauntered downwards, their pace never quickening as they came to rest on his outstretched, gloved palm.

He smiled at her, an unsettling reverence in his eyes as he extended his other towards her.

She too smiled softly, and stepped towards him, taking his black-clad hand, stepping back from the edge of the brick building, snowcapped with white, icy essence from the heavens above.

He twirled her, and she giggled as he did. It was not often she humored him, but she could not deny how much fun it was when she did.  
They turned to each other in a quiet understanding as he moved backwards. She expected him to make a quip, a joke left lingering in the air, a word left unspoken as they stood there in the winter’s embrace.

Instead, he reached out once more, catching a snowflake in his hand. He hurriedly turned back to her, and she looked at him, really looked at him.

His eyes were a deep evergreen, and in them she could see fields. She could see perfect worlds, a beautiful forest, a kind heart. She felt a flutter in her chest.

She let him place the snowflake in her hand, melting in hers as soon as it did. She clutched it anyway, the cool water trickling down her arm before dotting the surface with pools of thought.

She knew he was about to leave. They shared one more glance before he gave her a cocky smile and lept into the night, granting her the pleasure of being called his lady before his heartfelt goodnight, his soul hidden behind the shroud of laughter. These so called patrols had been getting far longer than she had expected. 

She turned back to her city. 

Paris was beautiful this time of year. The city was wrapped in the starry blanket of night, content in its cool grasp for the coming hours.

She closed her eyes, and felt the snow fall on her face.

She closed her eyes, and felt her dreaming city.

**Author's Note:**

> It's short, I know. I liked it that way. Hope you all enjoyed!


End file.
